Brute (Atlas/Seaboard)
Brute (Atlas/Seaboard) Brute was about Atlas Comics high concept dingbat ideas.What we mix the Hulk with Trogg. Section heading Brute (Atlas/Seaboard) Brute (Atlas/Seaboard), a Hulk-like character from former Marvel Comics publisher Martin Goodman's Atlas/Seaboard Comics.Goodman simply wanted anything,good or bad,that resemble Marvel Comics,the company he started years before.4The Brute was a sub-human cave dweller frozen during the last Ice Age and thawed "in the Spring of 1975" from the heat produced by a nuclear power plant built near his subterranean tomb. Hungry and confused, the Brute kills two young boys exploring his cave.Not exactly,the best of beginnings for the star of his own title.A female scientist is awarded custody by the court, but her plans of study are ruined when the father of the murdered boys is killed trying to exact vengeance.From there, the series becomes a sub-human version of the Fugitive, with the woman scientist trying to save the Brute, even as police hunt him with orders to kill.The third and final issue foreshadowed a change in direction, with the Brute speaking his first words, and the introduction of a costumed nemesis, Doomstalker.http://stevedoescomics.blogspot.com/2010/09/brute-1-having-friends-for-dinner.html Publication History Atlas Comics published 23 titles and a few magazine-size comics during their all-too brief run on the stands.Brute #1Brute » Brute #1 released by Atlas Comics on February 1, 1975,and in April 1975 and finally July 1975. Dick Giordano inker, penciler. Michael Fleisher was the writer .Mike Sekowsky penciler ,Pablo Marcos inker.Trying to differentiate themselves from other publishers reader-friendly "Comics Code Authority" fare, Atlas heavily dipped into exploitation-style storytelling similar to what was popular in certain genres of movies back in those days.Many here,unsuccessfully handled.Goodman must have not wanted to emulate Marvel comics,but Warren Publications as well,trying to mix horror with superheroes,like the Brute. One such title, The Brute was actually about a proto-human caveman who was frozen during the last Ice Age and inadvertently thawed out by the heat generated from the nuclear power plant which was built near his subterranean tomb. Hungry and confused, the Brute kills two young boys exploring his cave. Dr. Ann Foster, a scientist, is awarded the beasts custody by the court, but her plans to study him are ruined when the father of the murdered boys is subsequently killed while trying to exact vengeance. Following this horrific opening written by Mike Fleisher and drawn by Mike Sekowsky & Pablo Marcus, the series details the Brute's savage rampage through the modern world, with Dr. Foster's increasingly inexplicable efforts to save the vicious Brute ,who has gone on to wantonly murder other people, even as police justifiably hunt him with orders to kill.The comic,in an another attempt to emulate the Hulk,becomes the Fugitive.But terrible writting and so so art,did not save the series from extintion. The third (and final issue) possibly foreshadowed a slight change in direction, with the simplistically minded Brute finally speaking his first words, and the introduction of a costumed villain called Doomstalker. We will never know what would have come next for the prehistoric caveman, since the company folded a short time later and all the titles,good and bad with it.http://www.atlasarchives.com/comics/brute.html Reception Much has been written over the years about the slightly cheesy line of 1970's Atlas/Seaboard Comics that former Marvel Comics publisher Martin Goodman and his son Chip Goodman produced after Goodman sold off his interests in the House of Ideas.Much has written.Most of his bad,expecially,from a company started by the guy who originated Marvel Comics and with lack of talent,plus direction,did the exact opposite. His unwise decision to tackle his old company, believing that Marvel had snubbed him post-departure, resulted in a catastrophic failure of a company that barely managed to survive a year (1975) before giving up the ghost.Atlas,unlike Marvel has concidered one of comics bigger blunders of all time.